


Yelling

by Ameliorably



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliorably/pseuds/Ameliorably
Summary: When BJ and Colonel Potter exit the mess tent after lunch they hear shouting. They're not surprised when they discover the source, but they are surprised by what eventuates.





	

When the Colonel and BJ exit the mess tent after lunch, the sound of shouting fills the air. It doesn’t take them long to identify the shrieking yells of Margaret Houlihan echoing around the compound.

“ _Me?_ How dare you suggest that I was shirking my responsibilities, _Captain_!”

Colonel Potter rolls his eyes, “Figures”, he mutters to himself, scanning the compound for the source of the racket.

Charles exits the mess tent. “Heathens,” he scowls, on his way back to the Swamp.”

“You just can’t admit it, _Major_ , that sometimes you screw up, that you’re not perfect!”

“I’ll admit it when I actually _am_ wrong.”  


A shrewd look crosses Hawkeye’s face before he swoops down and halts her retort by planting a kiss on her parted lips.

BJ’s eyes are like saucers, “Did he just...?”

The Colonel just shakes his head, “Sure looks like he did.”

It takes Margaret a moment to recover, she sputters, “You…you…How dare you do that to me! How dare you try and take advantage of me like th…” She stills, looking up and making eye contact with her foe. An intense few seconds follow as neither of the pair move. Before anyone can say anything else she throws her hand behind Hawkeye’s head and pulls his lips forcefully to her own. They’re so absorbed in each other that neither of them have realised that they have an audience.

BJ looks on in amazement, “Y’know, I did always wonder about those two. If they don’t stop soon they’re going to set the camp on fire.”

“Hopefully they’ll take themselves somewhere private and set fire to each other instead.” And with that, Colonel Potter heads for his office like nothing out of the ordinary is happening, leaving BJ to stare in wonder.

He imagines the older man’s seen it all before.


End file.
